1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling the opening angle of a throttle valve located within a throttle chamber of an intake air passage of an engine according to the position of an accelerator member of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The kind of system described above is exemplified by a Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Open No. Sho. 59-58131.
In the system disclosed in the above-identified document, changes in the opening of the throttle valve are controlled so as to be greatly magnified as compared with changes in the position of the accelerator.
In the above-described conventional system, however, vehicle speed is sensitive to even minute changes in accelerator position. Therefore, it is difficult to hold the vehicle speed constant.